El Show de las Parejas de Inazuma
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Sinopsis: Trata de que "ustedes" lectores y lectoras hagan preguntas a las parejas de Inazuma Eleven que serán de Genero Yaoi y No Yaoi. Espero y guste. Comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola pues quiero decir que esta idea se me ocurrió la otra vez y intentare hacerla lo mejor posible. Espero y les guste.

**Aclaraciones: **Habrá Yaoi y no Yaoi, en este FIC.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El Show de las Parejas de Inazuma.**

En medio de un escenario esta una chica de 18 años con cabello castaño que le queda hasta la mitad de la espalda y con copete tipo Kazemaru [pero se ven los dos ojos], ojos castaños, de tez morena leve. Estatura media, delgada, que trae puesto unos pantalones negros, blusa morada y tenis tipo botita negros. Trae un micrófono en la mano derecha y con una sonrisa comienza a hablar…

— ¡Buenos días, tarde o noches! — Hace una pausa — en este programa presentaremos las parejas de Inazuma Eleven [Yaoi y no Yaoi] mi nombre es Miniwa Yuno, que no será transmitido por televisión sino que leerán pero será como tipo que es transmitido pero no.

Hace otra pausa, al escuchar que empiezan a entrar más gente…

—Todos lo que participaran aquí, dieron su aprobación y espero que os guste. — Suspira — y estas son las reglas antes que nada:

1° Todos los lectores que leerán este fic, tendrán la oportunidad de hacer d preguntas por capitulo, pero nada grosero. Y pueden ser vergonzoso o no, lo que quiero ser es que se tipo comedia-romance.

2° No se aceptan retos, bueno depende de que sean.[Nada de cambiar parejas]

3° Cada capítulo hare las preguntas d comentarios.

4° Las parejas serán de la primera temporada completa de Inazuma Eleven.

—Creo que es todo, sobre las reglas… ahora mi ayudante o mano derecha se los diré en el próximo capitulo. — Toma una bocanada de aire [como se diga] — las parejas serán:

•GouenjixFubuki

•EndouxKazemaru

•FudouxKidou

•Mark KruegerxFidio

•GendaxSakuma

•AfuroxAtsuya [si está vivo]

•TsunamixTachimukai

•NagumoxSuzuno

•HirotoxMidorikawa

•IchinosexAki

•RococoxNatsumi

•Edgar Valtinas y Fuyuka Kudou [o con Rikka Urabe] ustedes deciden.

—Creo que son todas las parejas, no se cuales mas son. Ustedes díganme. Espero sus comentarios — suspira — Si , ya se suspiro mucho jeje en fin. Adiós y cuídense.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **Espero y les haya gustado, espero

Sus comentarios.

Adiós.


	2. Chapter 1: ¡Entrevistas!

**Nota de la Autora: **_Aquí la conti, que bueno que les gusto mi loco, fic jaja xDD_

**Aclaraciones: **_Habrá Yaoi y no Yaoi, en este FIC ._

_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un escenario sale una chica de cabello castaño suelto, con un jean negro, una blusa azul eléctrico que llega arriba de la rodilla y es holgada, con tenis tipo botita color negro. Trae un micrófono en la mano…

— ¡Buenas! Chicos y chicas ¿Cómo han estado? —Hace una pausa— quiero presentarle a quien me ayudara en este "programa" se llama Sara PD, pero díganle Saishi.

Entra una chica de estatura media [más baja que la conductora] con el cabello suelto de color negro con un fleco, ojos café oscuro, tez morena clara y delgada. Trae unos jean azul obscuro, sudadera holgada guinda y zapatos negros, con un micrófono en la mano.

Miniwa: Hola, Miniwa-chan. —Hace una pausa— Hola, chicos, aquí yo estaré ayudando a mi amiga.

Saishi: Sí, y gracias por ayudarme —Le susurra algo en el oído. — Oh, y repetiré las reglas otra vez…

1° Todos los lectores que leerán este fic, tendrán la oportunidad de hacer dos a tres preguntas por capitulo, pero nada grosero. Y pueden ser vergonzoso o no, lo que quiero ser es que se tipo comedia-romance.

2° No se aceptan retos, bueno depende de que sean. [Nada de cambiar parejas]

3° Cada capítulo hare las preguntas de tres a cuatro comentarios, que pongan.

4° Las parejas serán de la primera temporada completa de Inazuma Eleven.

Carraspean Saishi —Ya que mi amiga, me dio permiso cambiare la regla numero dos:

**2°** Se aceptan retos, y nada de cambiar parejas. Para hacer más interesante el Fic.

Miniwa: Solo, esa regla.

Saishi: Sí, ya dejo que pasen la caja donde están los participantes…

Miniwa: ¡Calla! —Suspira— no le hagan caso, pásalos…

Entra un camión y deja una caja de un tamaño grande… Saishi la abre y salen las personas que estaban adentro…

Todos: ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Saishi: Están en nuestro programa.

Miniwa: Bueno no se transmite, ni nada… pero ustedes firmaron un contrato jaja

Todos: -.-

Todos se levantaron y esperaron que digieran algo las que estaban presentando…

Saishi: Pues Jeje, la primera pareja es… Hiroto Kiyama y Midorikawa Ryuji

Miniwa: Gouenji Shuuya y Fubuki Shirou

Saishi: Endou Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta

Miniwa: Genda Kojiro y Sakuma Jirou

Saishi: Fudou Akio y Kidou Yuuto

Miniwa; Ichinose Kazuya y Kino Aki

Saishi: Raimon Natsumi y Rococo

Miniwa: Valtina Edgar y Kudou Fuyuka

Saishi: Tsuname Jousuke y Tachimukai Yuuki

Miniwa: Creo que en esta transmisión no podrá estar Fidio y Mark.

Saishi: Ni Terumi con Atsuya.

Miniwa: Lo siento, nos avisaron que tuvieron problemas. Con el hotel —mirando cómplice a Saishi— ¿verdad?

Saishi: —nerviosa— S-si

Nagumo: Hey, faltamos nosotros…

Saishi: Perdón… y ¿Quiénes son?

Miniwa: Jajaja, son Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke.

Después de que todos de tranquilizaran… y de que casi matan a mi amiga por parte de Nagumo, pero Suzu-kun le ayudo.

Nagumo: A quien les dices "Suzu-kun" —Con un palo en la mano—

Miniwa: De donde sacaste eso… —nerviosa—

Gouenji: Ya Nagumo.

Miniwa: Gracias, Gouenji-kun.

Gouenji: De nada, ¿están bien?

Saishi: Si

Saishi fue por unos papeles que necesitábamos… Y también trago helado ya saben para Midorikawa y Suzuno, estaban pidiéndolo.

Miniwa: bueno Saishi, di las preguntas que mandaron.

Saishi: Okei, la manda **endaki308**

Dice:

Te comiste una pareja básica TobitakaxToramaru.  
Ahora te dejare algunas preguntas:  
**Suzuno:** ¿has sometido a nagumo en la cama o cualquier otro sitio?  
**Kazemaru:** ¿Porque siempre eres uke?  
**Aki, Natsumi y Fuyuppe:** ¿Que le visten a endo?  
**Kidou:** ¿Qué haces sí tienes que convencer a Fudo de algo?  
Esas son todas por este capítulo, Matanee -Andre

Miniwa: Perdón, deja buscare esa pareja…

Saishi: Bueno, ¿Dónde está Suzuno?

Suzuno: Aquí, necesitan algo.

Miniwa: Pues responde a la pregunta y dame helado

Suzuno: ¡No! Es mi helado —hace una pausa— ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Miniwa se fue a una esquina con un aura depresiva.

Saishi: Luego me encargo de ella… la pregunta es: _¿Has sometidos a Nagumo en la cama o cualquier otro sitio? _

Nagumo se sonrojo notoriamente pero mas Suzuno…

Suzuno: P-pues la v-verdad…

Nagumo: No digas nada.

Suzuno: Déjame, pues solo una vez… pero no diré como.

Saishi: Okei —se acerca a Miniwa— Miniwa-Chan, vamos te toca.

Miniwa: Ok, siguiente pregunta… le toca a… Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿sí?

Saishi: La pregunta es… _¿Porque siempre eres uke?_

Kazemaru: pues… —sonrojado— no sé, solo pasa… creo —voltea y ve a Endou—

Endou: Yo sé, la razón…

Miniwa: Dinos… Endou-kun

Endou: Es que… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Todos en el estudio se caen tipo anime.

Saishi: Endou-san, mejor siéntate.

Miniwa: Jaja, dinos Saishi-chan para quien es la siguiente pregunta.

Saishi: es para… Aki-san, Natsumi y Fuyuka.

Miniwa: y la pregunta es: _¿Que le visten a endo?_

Aki: pues a mí —sus mejillas toman un tono carmesí— su entusiasmo y forma de ser.

Natsumi: A mi… la verdad… no sé, solo me atrajo —se rasca la nuca, nerviosa— pero ahora me gusta Rococo-kun.

Fuyuka: A mí, por que contaba con él en todo momento, y creí que era amor pero no solo era cariño de "tipo" hermanos jaja —ríe nerviosa—

Todos la miran como diciendo "_ni tú te la crees lo que dices_"

Miniwa: Ya, ya calmados —ve a Mido con 5 botes de nieve— ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO, MIDORIKAWA?!

Midorikawa: eh, oh. Pues… no sé. ¿Quieres Miniwa-chan?

Miniwa: ¡Sí!

Saishi la agarra del brazo.

Saishi: cuando terminemos comes, ahora quien sigue… a Kidou-san.

Kidou: —mira a Miniwa— No crees que debas dejarla comer helado —señalándola—

Miniwa estaba tirada en el piso en forma de bolita.

Saishi: Okei, ve y come.

Miniwa: ¡SI!

Saishi: Bueno mientras come, la pregunta es: _¿Qué haces sí tienes que convencer a Fudo de algo?_

Kidou: Es fácil.

Miniwa se acerca con un bote de helado de chocolate

Miniwa: Así y que haces…

Kidou: —sonrojado— no lo diré…

Saishi: Anda di, firmaste un contrato —enseñando un papel—

Kidou: Bien, pues es que… cuando necesito que alga algo —suspira— me suelto el cabello y me quito los gogles… y…

Miniwa y Saishi: ¿Y?

Kidou: y me visto d… —Fudou le tapa la boca—

Fudou: No lo digas.

Kidou: Pero…

Fudou: Si no —le susurra algo en oído y hace que Kidou se sonroje—

Miniwa: en fin… luego sabremos como lo convence. El siguiente comentario es de… **rika phantomhive **y dice:

Hola me gusta tu fic y tengo una preguntas  
**fudou y kidou:** ¿quien el uke, seme o son sukes?  
**kazemaru:** ¿como aguantas a endo y su obsesion por el futbol?  
**hiroto:** ¿como le pediste a midorikawa ser tu pareja?  
**fubuki:** ¿como soportas a atsuya?  
eso es todo espero tu actualización

Saishi: Buenas preguntas… bien Fudou-san, Kidou-san.

K y F: ¿sí?

Miniwa: la pregunta es: _¿Quién el uke, seme o son sukes?_

Fudou: obviamente yo soy el "Seme" y Kidou es el "Uke".

Kidou: …

Saishi: Okei… Kazemaru-san

Kazemaru: me toca… —le da un beso a Endou en la mejilla y se acerca a donde esta Saishi— ¿sí?

Miniwa: que lindo… ^w^U

Saishi: la pregunta… dila

Miniwa: oh, cierto… es: _¿como aguantas a endo y su obsesion por el futbol?  
_Kazemaru: Pues mucha paciencia y cuando no deja en paz esos temas… lo abstengo de "_eso_" —dijo sonrojado.

Endou: Y lo cumple.

Y todos con una gotita estilo… anime.

Miniwa: Okei... bueno le toca a… Hiroto-kun.

Hiroto: Si, ¿cuál es la pregunta, Miniwa-chan, Saishi-chan?

Saishi: es: _¿como le pediste a midorikawa ser tu pareja?_  
Hiroto: Pues… ¿quieren escuchar la historia corta o larga?

M y S: ¡corta!

Hiroto: Ok, pues un día, salí con Mido-chan, y después "accidentalmente" cuando me encontré con un amigo —mirando a Kazemaru— me empujo y bese a Midorikawa, después de eso… le dije sobre mis sentimientos y él me acepto… besándome otra vez —dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Todos: Awww! Qué lindo. ^/^U

Miniwa: en fin, gracias Hiroto-kun.

Hiroto: es un placer, con permiso —se va con Mido.

Saishi: Es lindo ^/^U

Miniwa: Lo sé, en fin le toca a… Shirou-kun

Fubuki: ¿Si?

Saishi: la pregunta es: _¿como soportas a atsuya?_ Fubuki-kun.

Fubuki: pues demasiada paciencia, y cuando no se calmaba… Afuro-san me ayudaba.

Miniwa: Oh ya me imagino cómo —con un tono picaron— ¿verdad, Afuro-kun, Atsuya-kun? —los dos se sonrojaron—

Atsuya: ¡Callate!

Fubuki solo miraba confundido…

Miniwa: Gracias, Shirou-kun.

Fubuki: De nada, Saishi-chan, Miniwa-Chan. —Se va con Gouenji—

Saishi: Bueno llegamos ya al final del "programa". Esperemos que le haya gustado…

Miniwa: Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios.

Miniwa y Saishi: Chicos, despídanse.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Y salen todos del estudio…

**Continuara…**

**Extra: **

Miniwa: ¿les gusto el programa?

Fubuki: Si, me gusto.

Gouenji: estuvo interesante.

Miniwa: Shirou-kun, podrías decirle que nos dejen comentarios.

Fubuki: Claro —sonríe— Esperamos sus comentarios.

Gouenji, Miniwa y Saishi: Adiós y cuídense.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **_Espero y les haya gustado, no sé si quedo gracioso. _

_Creo que quedo soso._

_En fin, espero sus comentarios. _

_¡Cuídense! _

_Adiós…_


	3. Chapter 2: Escenas

**Nota de la Autora: **_Aquí la conti, que bueno que les gusto mi loco, fic jaja xDD_

**Aclaraciones: **_Habrá Yaoi y no Yaoi, en este FIC ._

_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de cabellos castaño entro al set con su compañera. Se sientan en el sillón que había en el set y toman un micrófono:

Miniwa: Mina, gomene por tardar tanto… resulta que hubo ciertos problemas con los chicos pero ya arreglamos todo.

Saishi: Si, esta todo resuelto y hoy solo nos acompañaran ciertos invitados.

Miniwa: Exacto, los cuales son:

Saishi: Aki, Haruna y Ichinose.

Pasaron los invitados y se sentaron junto a ellas.

Aki, Haruna y Ichinose: Hola.

Miniwa: Hola, chicas y chico —risas— bueno, empecemos.

Saishi: ¿Le mostraras los videos?

Miniwa: Creo que sí, además ellas aceptaron.

Ichinose: Etto… yo me puedo retirar

Miniwa: Oh, cierto. Será lo mejor si no quieres quedar… —recibe un codazo de su compañera— si, pero luego vienes.

Ichinose se levanto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aki y salió del set.

Haruna: Pues, empecemos ¿verdad? Aki-nee

Aki: Si

Saishi: Ok, tranquilas.

Miniwa: Quiero mencionar que estoy video serán descritos (por obvias razones) y son del reto que nos dejo:

**rika phantomhive**

Y dice:

_me gusto y tengo un reto que es para todas las parejas yaoi del programa__  
han visto el anime de junjou romantica pues reto alos ukes y semes que hangan una de las tantas escenas de la parejas junjou romatica (misaki y usagi) y junjou egoista (hiroki y nowaki) puee ser cualquier escena de la serie donde salgan estas parejas_

Saishi: Mejor comenzemos…

Miniwa: Claro… Primer video.

Fudou x Kidou

Kidou se encontraba caminado por la calle cuando alguien lo asusto, voltio y vio que era su novio Fudou

— ¡Kami! Akio, quieres matarme de un susto. —grito el de la gafas.

—No te enojes, Yuuto —se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de su novio.

Lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, en medio de la calle. Kidou no puso resistencia, amaba que su novio lo besara pero le molestaba a veces que fueran por lugares donde la gente podría verlos, besándose eso lo avergonzaba. Poco a poco, se separaron con la respiración agitada, sonrieron y se abrazaron. Luego, Akio entrelazo su mano con la su novio y se lo acompaño hasta su casa…

…

Miniwa: Fue muy lindo… eso creo yo.

Haruna/Aki: ¡Kyaaa!

Saishi: Amo a esa pareja ^-^U

Miniwa: Que les parece ahora el de… Nagumo y Suzuno; esos dos…

H/A/S: ¡Sí!

Nagumo x Suzuno

El peli–rojo y oji–azul, se encontraban peleando (costumbre).

Nagumo hacia la puerta ya no quería seguir peleando, pero antes de abrir la puerta Suzuno puso su mano para evitar que la abriera… Haruya hizo una sonrisa y tomo la mano de su novio, lo jalo y lo puso arrincono en la puerta, lo beso. Cosa que no se resistió Suzuno, esos besos que le daba su pareja eran los mejores, poco a poco, los dos cayeron al piso pero sin romper el beso.

El de pelo de tulipán, empezó a subir la playera de su novio, cosa que a Suzuno le molesto:

— ¡Hey! —grito el oji–azul.

—Je, ¿acaso no lo quieres hacer? Suzu–chan

Suzuno se sonrojo, no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero… eso lo dejaría al menos unos días sin poder sentarse. Sin darse cuenta, estaba acostado en la cama de su novio…

…

Miniwa: Hasta ahí…

Haruna: ¿Qué? Porque lo dejas así, yo quería ver.

Miniwa: No queremos que los lectores se hagan pervertidos… más de lo que unos son… pero lo dejaremos ahí a ver que se imagina la gente.

Aki: Etto… Miniwa-chan…

Miniwa: ¿Si?

Aki: Creo que ese video le afecto a Saishi-chan

Miniwa: Eh, deja la veo.

Saishi se encontraba desmayada en el piso con un hilito de sangre.

Miniwa: Creo que si, dejemos que se recupere.

Miniwa cargo a su amiga y la dejo en el sillón.

Haruna: Siguiente video… es de…

Genda x Sakuma

Sakuma se encontraba corriendo bajo la lluvia, había paliado con su novio, no quería escucharlo. Llego hasta la escuela, entro y corrió hacia la biblioteca, Genda estaba a unos cuantos salones de encontrarlo. No pudo cerrar la puerta; el castaño entro y agarro de las muñecas a su pareja.

—Jirou, no es lo que tu crees —dijo.

—Déjame, vete con esa zorra… —respondió enojado el peli–celeste.

—No, yo te amo a ti, ella me beso… además solo me gustan tus besos, Jirou–chan.

—Calla…

No termino la frase, ya que Genda lo beso, un beso que ambos deseaban. El portero acostó a su novio en el piso, su beso fue un poco más _demandante_. La lluvia ya había cesado pero a ninguno de los dos, les importo. Luego de eso, solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos, que provenían de la biblioteca, lo bueno es que era de noche.

…

Haruna: Que lindos, siempre supe que terminarían juntos…

Aki: ¿Quién no?

Miniwa: Cierto.

A/H: Siguiente video…

Mark Kruger x Fidio Aldena

Mark, había ido a visitar a su novio, era de mañanita (jaja xDD) Fidio, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y su invitado, pero sintió unos brazos que le rodearon su cadera… y un lengua juguetona por su mejilla.

— ¡Mark! —grito un sonrojado, Fidio.

—Pero, Fidio… hace tiempo que no te he tocado —mordió el ovulo de la oreja derecha de su pareja— acaso, no quieres… que te haga mío.

— ¡Cállate! —Dijo— vete a sentar, ya está el desayuno.

—Ah, okey. Pero ya veras, Fidio–chan —contesto con un puchero.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, a Fidio le gustaba enojar a su novio, ver como inflaba sus cachetes y no es que no quisiera hacer _eso_ sino que algunas veces lo había dejado sin poder sentarse más de tres días.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Fidio acomodo los platos limpios en su respectivo lugar… no sintió la presencia de su novio, cuando se voltio sin darle tiempo de algo, ya se estaba besando con Mark, quien lo abrazo por la cadera; lo llevo hasta el sillón lo acostó.

—Mark… aquí no, pueden llegar… ahh~~… mis padres —dijo sonrojado.

—Je, sabía que querías mi pequeño Fidio–chan —lo beso en la mejilla— vamos a tu cuarto.

Ambos se dirigieron así el cuarto del italiano.

…

H/A: ¡Kyaaa!

Miniwa: Me encanta es pareja.

Saishi: …

Miniwa: Creo que son todos los videos que tengo, lo siento chicas.

H/A: No te preocupes.

Saishi: Pero… falta algo.

M/H/A: Ya despertó.

Saishi carraspeo— Falta la pregunta dirigida hacia Aki —comento.

Miniwa: Cierto, Haruna te llaman en… cabina

Haruna: Oh, ya voy.

Aki: Bien, cual es la pregunta.

Saishi: es de: **pokefan loli-chan** y dice:

Hola me ha gustado mucho el primer capitulo :3 y aqui tienes mi pregunta a Aki:  
-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Ichinose y como te enamoraste de él?

Miniwa: Responde, por favor. Aki-nee

Aki: Pues, lo que me gusta de él, es su actitud y que apoya a todos sin importar de lo que trate —sonrojada— y como me enamore, fue por su cariño y porque me lo ha demostrado. Siempre ha estado conmigo, lo amo por como es. La verdad no tendría palabras para describirlo… solo lo _amo. _

Miniwa: Que linda, Aki-nee.

Saishi: Muy linda, pero mira quien vino…

Aki voltio y vio a Ichinose un poco sonrojado.

Aki: …

Ichinose se acerco hasta su novia y la tomo de la mano.

Ichinose: ¿Es en serio lo que dijiste?

Aki solo asintió y su novio la abrazo.

Miniwa: Creo que es mejor dejarlo solos…

Saishi: Si, por hoy el programa se termino… gracias a todos por ver (leer)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** _Hola, chicas y chicos, perdón por tarda. Acabo de entrar a la prepa y es mi primer semestre, pero tratare de continuarlo. Gracias a todas esas personas que pusieron este fic en __**favoritos**__ y los que lo __**siguen**__. Muchas gracias. _

_Hasta aquí la conti, comenten. _


End file.
